


A kissing whore

by HeatherChii



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Science Boyfriends, or Bruce x everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherChii/pseuds/HeatherChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is a kissing whore</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kissing whore

Bruce is a kissing whore.  
He likes kissing alot.  
And the others just think it's cute. They let him do that stuff. After all they kept saying he's such a nice, adorable and handsome man. And very cuddly after all.

Even Thor noticed that.  
Although he still doesn't really get what it means when this guy just kisses the corners of his mouth or his chin all of a sudden.  
Back in Asgard the men never did anything like that, but here in Midgard they did. He learned quickly, found out about this kissing and huging stuff close friends did.  
So he was okay with that.

Every morning before breakfast even started Bruce came into the kitchen and saw Natasha just sitting there with the newspaper and a mug of hot coffee.  
When she noticed him she smiled.  
A soft, warm and friendly smile. Always.  
She even leaned forward to receive that little kiss on the forehead. And as if it was an everyday routine he offered his cheek for her kiss.  
Everytime her soft lips touched his rough, bristly skin he smiled even wider.  
Because everytime Tasha complained he should shave.

When Bruce told Clint about this little obsession he nearly grabbed his bow and arrow, backed off and screamed something about brainwashing and stuff.  
But now everything's cool.  
Bruce explained a lot that day. He also apologized a lot.  
Since that day it was somewhat like fun, approaching the Hawk from behind and giving him a kiss by surprise.  
Clint always yells out, his body stiffened ready for an attack or something, but when he noticed it was only Bruce he just glares at him, growling deeply.

Steve always looked awkward when he got kissed. Sometimes he even blushed and didn't know where to look at. Well, not sometimes, but always.  
Bruce just had to laugh, it was sort of cute.  
Then Steve just runs a hand through his hair and the light rose-tone turned even darker. Which made Bruce apparently laugh louder and he gave him a second kiss on the cheek, holding it even longer just to feel the warmth.  
Steve didn't know what to do. He just smiled and then replied with a barely inaudible 'Thanks', walking away awkwardly like a penguine.

And then there is Tony Stark.

Finally.

No one told that poor guy about his habit.  
Not even Bruce himself. He always claimed he did, but seemed like he just forgot after all. So one day it just happened.  
They wanted to work on the latest project. Tony was already down in the laboratory. Slow and silent he sneaked up behind him, just thought of a little revenge for what Tony had done in the Helicarrier the first time they met.

He grabbed his neck, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, then a rough one involving his teeth on his jaw. He could hear him gasp.  
Bruce stepped to his right side, looked at him and didn't know if it was so right starting this little attack. Tony's eyes were widely opened, his mouth, too. He seemed to be really shocked. And not in a positive way.  
They stayed this way a long time. Bruce' fingers clinged to the edge of the table. For sure that wasn't such a good idea. Tony would get really mad now.  
No movement from the other man, who seemed to have forgotten what he was about to be doing

For God's sake he didn't drop the test-tubes in his hands, but slowly put them down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before starring up at Bruce, who tilt his head and looked a bit confused.

Tony didn't say anything, not even a warning, but all of a sudden he grabbed his arm and pulled him close.  
His lips where rough, his breath got heavier, while Bruce couldn't catch any air as he felt the warm and wet tongue searching for his own, playing, teasing.  
Tony pushed him even so far that they fell.

Yes, it ended up in somewhat like lab-sex.  
And yes, Bruce did hulk-out.

Well, anyway they started some kind of dating just a few weeks later.


End file.
